


you, just for tonight

by triggerhappyhope (starprise_entership)



Series: Danganronpa: Ultimate Order [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Frottage, M/M, Mastermind Kiyotaka Ishimaru, mastermind mondo oowada, smut with somewhat of a premise, soft? in my mm ishimondo au? more likely than you think, taka birthday fic!, their kinky sex dungeon is mentioned but not used
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:48:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26215906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starprise_entership/pseuds/triggerhappyhope
Summary: It's Kiyotaka's birthday, and Mondo is eager to indulge him.
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Series: Danganronpa: Ultimate Order [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837957
Comments: 2
Kudos: 109





	you, just for tonight

Mondo’s arrival was signalled by the harsh turning of the doorknob as he kicked the door open, making his way into Ishimaru’s office.

Ishimaru was hard at work, currently hovering over a desk full of paperwork. When Mondo stomped in he sat back in his leather chair, pushing the bridge of his frameless reading glasses up. 

‘State your business, Oowada. I am a busy man.’ said the commander, his voice as cold as steel.

Mondo clicked his tongue in a show of cheekiness. ‘Oi.’ he said, stepping around the table. Before Ishimaru could process what was happening, Mondo had a hand in his hair, giving it a hearty ruffle. ‘Have ya forgotten what day it is today?’ He threw his hands up in the air, and then slid a small box onto the table. It was wrapped in crisp pink tissue paper, and a red ribbon held it together. A bow adorned the top of the package. ‘It’s your goddamn birthday, Ishimaru!’

Ishimaru frowned, folding his hands together in front of the box. ‘I’m aware, I haven’t totally forgotten,’ he said. ‘Amidst all the work our allies have been doing for Ultimate Order, my sister has still managed to take some time out of her busy schedule to wish me a happy birthday.’ He glanced over to the corner of the room, where a new katana rested on its stand. ‘Rather thoughtful of her, don’t you think?’

Mondo tried to brush away the worry that Ishimaru was beginning to favour General Pekoyama over him. With his chin, he gestured to the present he had brought in. ‘Open it. It’s all yours.’ 

The ribbon was untied with careful, unshaking hands, and the layers of paper peeled away to reveal a box of luxury chocolates. 

‘Chocolates.’ Ishimaru turned to look at Mondo, his head tilted. ‘How interesting.’

‘ _Dark_ chocolate,’ corrected Mondo, crossing his arms. ‘I know you find the sugary stuff too _indulgent._ Honestly, that’s bullshit, but...hey, it’s something, right?’

Ishimaru turned the box over in his hands, examining the print on the back. ‘Where on earth did you get this from? I was sure I had issued a notice to all sweets and confectionery suppliers to cease production. This wouldn’t have come from one of those _pesky little chocolatiers_ who slipped through my fingers and found their safe haven in the black market, would it?’

‘Ando Confectioneries. She used to be the Ultimate Confectioner. Got expelled the year before we enrolled.’

‘And where is she now?’

‘Dead. Made sure of it myself.’

‘And how are you going to ensure that she didn’t poison the chocolates she made while you held her at gunpoint?’ Ishimaru lifted the lid of the box, and set it aside. The sweets looked delectable, arranged in neat rows of five. Taking a single square between his fingers, he raised it to get a better look at it. 

‘Simple.’ Mondo snatched the chocolate from him and popped it into his mouth. ‘Don’t touch the rest.’

‘M-Mondo!’ chided Ishimaru, his eyes going wide. ‘If that really is poisoned, t-then…’

‘I’m fine! Fuckin’ fine!’ Mondo flashed a smile, his teeth stained brown with chocolate. ‘They aren’t from her. That bitch spat in my face and told me that no way in hell she’d be makin’ sweets for the Supreme Commander of all people. So I had ta’ kill her. The chocolates are from Hanamura. He tried his best. Even offered to throw in something _special_ ,’ he paused, winking, ‘but I told him that could take his _sexy sexy soup_ and go fuck ‘imself.’ 

‘That’s very crass of you, but I see your point.’ Ishimaru picked up another piece. ‘Shall we indulge, then?’ 

Mondo lunged forward and picked up the piece of chocolate with his teeth, and then pressed his lips to Ishimaru’s, passing the square into his mouth. 

Ishimaru bit into the melting chocolate, and it tasted rich and bitter.

* * *

‘It’s your birthday, so you’re the one callin’ the shots.’ Mondo took him by the wrist, a finger brushing against the band of skin between the sleeve and glove. He led him past those heavy soundproof doors, walking into the _dungeon_ that belonged to them and them only. The lights flickered on, revealing an impressive collection of furniture that Ishimaru had ordered at Mondo’s suggestion. Mondo was an adventurous man, and Ishimaru was more than willing to indulge him with the whips and paddles, with the straps and chains. Here, even in the privacy of their own paradise, they were still the Supreme Commander and his Mad Dog. The savage beast submitted to his master, followed every order. And in return Ishimaru granted him pleasure beyond comparison, leaving him raw and sore but satiated for now. 

Mondo let go of him once they reached the centre of the room, surrounded by padded benches and swings. ‘So.’ The taller man put his hands on his hips, his voice dropping into a sensual growl. ‘Take your pick.’

Ishimaru swallowed a lump in his throat as he scanned the room, looking for something that would speak to him. He knew that the familiar weight of a flogger in his hand would do just fine for him as it would any other day, but he knew he could do better. He thrived when there was routine, but he felt like breaking it today for a reason that had nagged him for a while.

That reason being, he was starting to become more fond of Mondo than he’d want to admit.

Sure, they were already close to begin with. They’d promised themselves to each other back when they toughed it out in the sauna, forming an unbreakable bond. Ishimaru had assumed, then, it was all platonic. But then Mondo came crawling to him on his knees after the rise of Ultimate Order, offering his loyalty. Mondo was the one who suggested turning their relationship physical, and in that moment of weakness Ishimaru gave in, unable to resist such a tempting offer. 

The sex was...good enough, but sometimes Ishimaru wondered about how things would be different if (and he stressed _if_ , because there was no way he was going to open up about this and complicate their current relationship), they were a little less impersonal with each other. The Supreme Commander was supposed to be impartial. It was bad enough that he’d been having sexual relations with his deputy; it would be even worse to let another batch of complicated emotions cloud his judgement. 

And yet, he’d caught himself thinking about how things would be different if he and Mondo were just a regular, domestic couple. At best those thoughts would be nothing more than a guilty pleasure; at worst, he feared that those thoughts would lead him astray from his plans. Ultimate Order came first, and that was that.

Ishimaru hoped he wasn’t being rude by making Mondo wait for his response. ‘Hm?’ prompted Mondo after a moment of silence. ‘Uh-mm...we don’t have ta do anything here if you don’t wanna. Shit. Should’ve asked you first.’

‘N-No, Mondo, it’s just…’

‘Tell me then. What do you want?’

The room felt about ten degrees hotter as Ishimaru spluttered out his response. ‘Y-You.’ he said, resisting the urge to turn on his heel and walk out. ‘Mondo, I-I only want you.’ He gestured around himself. ‘I don’t want any of this tonight. Just you.’

Mondo took a second to process his words. ‘Okay.’ 

The room, with the way it screamed ‘kinky sex dungeon’, felt too uncomfortable to begin in. ‘Come with me.’ Ishimaru started to head for the door on the far side of the room, and Mondo followed at his heels. The small room in the back was mostly empty save for a double bed and a cupboard. This was not a guest bedroom, rather; this was the place where they would take a breather after a vigorous night of activities. Ishimaru would tend to the cuts and bruises littered across Mondo’s body, checking in on him to make sure that he’d recovered alright. The bed was rarely used for sleeping in as they would leave to their bedroom to properly retire for the night, but Ishimaru still insisted on changing the sheets regularly. Therefore, it served as the perfect spot for what he had in mind tonight.

‘Here?’ asked Mondo, his posture relaxing.

‘I was thinking...that we could be more i-intimate tonight.’ Ishimaru started to slide his gloves off. ‘Is that alright with you?’

Mondo nodded. ‘Yeah, if ya wanna. You know I’ll do anything for you.’

Even after moving to a more suitable location, Ishimaru did not have the faintest clue on where to begin. ‘I’m not sure how to start. Do you happen to have any ideas?’

Mondo sat down on the bed, running a hair through his pompadour to loosen it. ‘Was just thinkin’ for a little bit...you’re always _so_ good at taking care of me, so...can I take care of ya tonight?’

That sounded about right to him. ‘Sure,’ he gave his reply, and Mondo pulled him onto the bed eagerly.

* * *

Mondo kissed him deep and slow. Thick fingers fumbled with the top button, getting it free with much effort. Then those hands travelled lower, pausing to undo each button one by one, and finally Kiyotaka assisted him by shrugging the jacket off his shoulders. As soon as the garment was off, Mondo took the opportunity to strike, kissing a wet trail down the side of Kiyotaka’s neck.

‘You’re sensitive here,’ noted Mondo, attacking a spot that made Kiyotaka squirm. Despite his best efforts to remain dignified, a moan escaped his lips, the first of many to come. 

He felt the wet flick of tongue against his skin. ‘You can let go, ya know. It isn’t as if I don’t know how loud you are.’

‘B-But...I…’

‘You’re allowed to feel good, Taka.’

He took a breath and slumped back against the pillows, wondering why he bothered to take instruction from a man who was supposed to be his deputy. Before he could think too deeply about this, another jolt ran up his spine as Mondo closed his lips against a rosy nipple and sucked _hard._

‘M-Mondo!’ His back arched and his toes curled. When he returned to his senses, Mondo was there, sitting back on his haunches, chuckling.

‘You’ve got a thing for suckin’ on my chest. Figured that you’d only think of that if you were sensitive there too.’

‘I am, as you deduced, sensitive there.’

‘So that’s why you wear pasties in the summer!’ Mondo let out a howl, laughing so hard he was trembling. ‘That explains it, now!’

‘Pasties?’

‘Those things ya stick over your nips! Goddamn pasties!’

Kiyotaka gave an indignant snort. ‘They’re Band-Aids, actually, and they’re to stop my shirt from chafing against them.’ 

‘How did ya find out you needed them?’ Mondo let out another bout of laughter. ‘Almost creamed your tighty whities one day from walkin’ around in uniform without your undershirt?!’

‘I’m not answering that one right now.’ Kiyotaka’s face felt like it was on fire. ‘But what you did just now...if it isn’t too much to ask of you, could you do that again?’

‘My pleasure,’ returned Mondo, a wolfish grin on his face. Then he was back at work, making Kiyotaka squirm and shiver and melt under his tongue. Meanwhile, his hands drifted lower, tracing over sculpted abs and round hips, finally stopping at the waistband of Kiyotaka’s pants. His hands lingered there, respectfully not going any further without permission. But Kiyotaka was getting more and more desperate by the minute, all thanks to Mondo. 

‘Mondo.’ The man in question raised his head at the mention of his name. Kiyotaka reached a hand down to settle itself in Mondo’s hair, coaxing his updo apart as he ran his fingers through bleached locks. ‘Touch me, please?’

‘Was gonna get to that.’ Mondo smirked, and Kiyotaka thought he couldn’t be more attractive. ‘Ya ready?’

A quick nod was his answer. He groaned at the friction as Mondo pulled his pants and briefs down over his hardening cock, and then he was fully exposed. He felt vulnerable like this - usually Mondo was the one stripped down to his birthday suit when they fucked. Kiyotaka tended to keep most of his uniform on, as if it was what grounded him to his existence even as he got lost in pleasure. Even then he was still the Supreme Commander, strict and cold. That was who he was supposed to be. 

Tonight, he didn’t want to be the Supreme Commander. He wanted to be _just_ Kiyotaka.

‘Beautiful,’ Mondo said with a breathy sigh, his eyes roaming over every expanse of bare skin that was laid before him. ‘Fuckin’ beautiful.’

‘Thanks.’ It felt only polite for him to acknowledge the compliment. He watched as Mondo shed the rest of his clothing, climbing back atop him when he was done. 

‘I wanna ride you tonight, babe.’ Mondo’s breath caressed the shell of Kiyotaka’s ear. ‘Can I call you that?’

‘Y-You may.’ Again, he did not want to admit it, but hearing Mondo address him in such an intimate manner flustered him beyond belief. He reached up, fingers digging into Mondo’s biceps. ‘And I think I would like that.’

Mondo rocked his hips forward, granting Kiyotaka just a bit of relief as he shifted back against his partner, settling into a steady rhythm. 

‘You do such a good job, ya know.’ said Mondo, reaching down to take Kiyotaka in hand, stroking lightly. ‘At keepin’ me well fed. Well dressed. _Well fucked, even._ I really gotta thank you for everything.’

Kiyotaka tried to stifle a whine as he bucked his hips up into Mondo’s hand. ‘It’s not like you haven’t done anything. You are an integral part of Ultimate Order, and I cannot possibly imagine leading the cause _without_ -’

‘Ssh.’ Mondo leaned over him, face hovering just inches above his. ‘Don’t wanna talk about work tonight.’

With that, Kiyotaka drew him in with a kiss, silencing them both. There was hardly a word exchanged between them now, the room filled with the primal sounds of their pleasure. They grabbed at each other, so desperate, so needy; wanting nothing more than to become one with the other.

‘Want you badly.’ Mondo’s voice came out hoarse in between kisses. ‘Inside me. Now.’

Kiyotaka supposed that Mondo had waited long enough, and released him with a last peck to the lips. He was expecting for Mondo to stretch himself out or have Kiyotaka do it for him, but Mondo surprised him by reaching behind and extracted a large metal plug from himself with a wet squelch.

‘You had that in you the whole time?!’ Kiyotaka couldn’t believe what he was seeing. His jaw hung open at the sight of Mondo holding the lube-covered plug up to the light before gently leaning over the side of the bed to place it on the floor. ‘How long did you have that in?’

‘Since I dropped in on ya to give you your birthday present.’ Mondo proudly smirked. ‘Was preparing myself for you the whole time.’

(The slight sway in Mondo’s hips as he walked when he led Kiyotaka down here earlier finally made sense.)

Mondo moved forward, hovering over his lap. He lowered himself down just enough for Kiyotaka to feel his tip breaching him. He could already feel the heat from Mondo’s body - so tempting, so inviting - but rational thought kicked in at the last moment before Mondo could fully sink down on him. 

‘More lubricant,’ he requested, proud of the fact that there was hardly a waver in his voice. ‘I don’t want you to tear.’

‘Looking out for me now, huh?’ With an almost inaudible sigh of disappointment, Mondo climbed off and headed for the small cupboard next to the bed. There was a moment of silence as Mondo dug through the contents, finally retrieving a half-emptied bottle. ‘This enough?’

‘It will do.’

The few smooth strokes of Mondo’s hand against him again was enough to make him twitch. Then Mondo was getting into the same position he had assumed before sinking down around him, taking him whole.

The heat and the pressure around him was enough to force another moan from his lips, and his fingers curled into the bedsheets. With every breath his chest heaved with exertion. Mondo felt incredible. He _looked_ incredible. His hair was completely loose now, falling over his shoulders. His skin glistened with sweat, flushed pink with arousal. And his eyes - those gorgeous eyes - they were the same colour of precious amethyst, gazing softly at him like he was the most beautiful thing in the world. 

Mondo reached for one of his hands, guiding it down - he brought it lightly against his own inner thigh before moving it all the way back, to the place where they were joined.

‘Ya feel that?’ Kiyotaka’s fingers danced against Mondo’s opening, where he was stretched tight. ‘That’s what yer doin’ to me, Kiyotaka.’

‘I...well.’ Bashfully, he signalled his desire to move his hand away with a flick of his wrist, and Mondo complied, sliding that hand up to his hip instead. 

‘Too much?’ asked Mondo, watching him with concerned eyes. ‘Ya look real flustered right now.’

Kiyotaka tried not to look away. ‘Do I?’

‘Yeah.’ Mondo gave a slow swivel of his hips, amused by the way Kiyotaka’s expression contorted. ‘And it’s real cute of you.’

‘That’s f-flattering of you to say that.’

‘You’re goddamn adorable. I’m a lucky man to see you like this.’

Mondo clenched, and Kiyotaka let out a growl through clenched teeth as he adjusted his grip on his partner’s hips. Heat coiled in his gut, almost threatening to spill over. ‘Mondo. I-I need you to move.’

‘Close already? Damn.’ Mondo used the strength of his muscular thighs to push himself up, so that all that remained in him was the tip. ‘Didn’t know you were so wound up.’

‘I didn’t know either!’ yelled Kiyotaka, throwing his head back into the pillows, eyes screwed shut and body tensing. It was embarrassing, how he was so much quicker than usual. That would be all thanks to Mondo’s teasing, credit given where it was due. He wasn’t sure if getting Mondo to move was a good idea - the heat and pressure were enough to overwhelm him, and the additional friction from the movement was more than guaranteed to tip him over the edge in no time. 

But Mondo lowered himself down at a pace that was so agonizingly slow he felt _everything_ . The growing heat as Mondo engulfed him again. The pressure as Mondo’s stretched opening clung tight to him. And now, the delicious friction from when those tight walls embraced him. Sensation hit him from every angle - so very much sensation - but Mondo was giving it to him at a pace he could barely take. Any faster and he would’ve spilled, filling Mondo up from the _inside-!_ He hissed at the thought, desperately trying to stop his mind from getting any further - but _Mondo_ \- oh, Mondo, how he was enjoying this, actively encouraging this inevitable conclusion with a twist of his hips whenever he plunged down again, yet giving Kiyotaka enough space to hold himself back if he so wished. 

“Kiyotaka, _Kiyo-_!’ His name was on Mondo’s lips like a prayer, and it was sweet music to his ears. Mondo now had grown impatient as well, quickening his pace so that he appeared to be bouncing in Kiyotaka’s lap. ‘Just let go already,’ he drawled, breathing hard. ‘Let go, babe.’

‘Not until you finish first,’ protested Kiyotaka, but even as he squirmed and fought under Mondo, the other man had ideas. Leaning forward, he grappled around for a moment before finding Kiyotaka’s nipples under his thumbs, rubbing circles into them. In an instant Kiyotaka felt absolutely floored by the additional stimulation. He struggled against the surging waves of pleasure as they washed over him, tensing and shaking, but eventually they claimed him all the same, drowning him. Through his fuzzy thoughts he was vaguely aware of himself twitching inside Mondo, and before he knew it, it was over. His hips arched off the bed, plunging himself deeper within that tight heat.

He let out a cry he wasn’t aware belonged to himself at first. When he was finally spent his body collapsed back onto the sheets, his muscles now free of tension but still trembling in the aftershocks.

‘P-Pull out.’ Though he was still shaking, Kiyotaka did the best he could to flip them both and pin Mondo down to the mattress. ‘It’s not fair if only I get to come.’ He left a string of sloppy, clumsy kisses as he made his way down Mondo’s body, but still he pushed on. It wasn’t until he rested the side of his head against the curve of Mondo’s hip did the other man speak up again, realising what he had in mind.

‘K-Kiyo.’ Mondo was similarly out of breath. ‘Ya d-don’t have ta...do anything. It’s okay.’

‘I insist.’ Kiyotaka placed a kiss on Mondo’s abs. ‘You did an incredible job tonight.’

‘But you keep sayin’ that it’s unsanitary.’ Mondo’s hand found its way to Kiyotaka’s close cropped hair. ‘That’s why you refuse to go down on me.’

‘Would I be allowed to change my decision, just for tonight?’ Kiyotaka positioned himself between Mondo’s legs, delicately tracing his palms against the sensitive skin of Mondo’s inner thighs. ‘I would like to see, what you find so appealing about the act of performing fellatio.’

Mondo nodded, his breathing starting to quicken again. ‘Go on. Knock yourself out babe. Just don’t - _hh!_ ’ He just about squealed when Kiyotaka made an experimental lick from base to tip, flicking his tongue against the slit. ‘-Don’t do anything you ain’t comfy with.’

Kiyotaka, at that comfort, had thrown most of his concerns out the window, and was more occupied with making his partner feel good. _How did Mondo usually do this?_ He mulled over in his head for a second. _Lips and tongue, right?_ He wondered how it would feel for Mondo if he were to just go at it in the manner he would enjoy a melting popsicle in the summer. It felt silly, but if he didn’t say it out loud, Mondo wouldn’t have a clue. 

Instinct took over in place of inexperience. Mondo seemed to like the moves he brought to the table, encouraging him with praise as he stroked and licked and sucked. ‘Babe you’re a goddamn natural. Whoever taught ya to suck dick like that?’

_‘You,’_ was Kiyotaka’s internal response. But it came out muffled against the intrusion in his mouth, and Mondo shivered. He hummed again, and Mondo responded with a low groan that signalled that he was close. So he did what he could, sliding his tongue around the underside as he hummed deep in his throat.

‘ _K-Kiyo.’_ Mondo said in between grunts, trying his best to keep his hips still. Kiyotaka held him down, pinning him to the bed, which drew another gasp from him. ‘Ya g-gotta pull off, _fuck_ , I don’t think you’re goin’ ta like if it I come in your mouth, I’m not kidding, _ngh!’_ Under his hands he felt Mondo give one last big thrust, and then the first spurt hit him. Mondo was right. The warm fluid sat heavy on his tongue, thick and salty as all hell. He _gagged_. But he held on for a while longer until Mondo was spent, finally pulling off with the excess dribbling from the corners of his mouth. 

‘ _Oh, shit!’_ Despite his recent orgasm, Mondo was quick enough to retrieve the wastebin by the side of the bed for Kiyotaka to spit in. He quickly expelled the contents of his mouth, and soon enough the discomfort faded. But the taste lingered, which he tried not to think too hard about. 

Mondo left his side to retrieve some plastic water bottles from the cupboard. ‘Wash yer mouth out.’ He suggested. ‘It’ll make ya feel better.’

* * *

They worked together to clear up the mess. 

Kiyotaka uncrossed his arms from across his body when Mondo wiped him down with a washcloth. ‘How on _earth_ ,’ he started, his voice raw, ‘do you _swallow every single time_ without the texture or the taste getting to you?’ 

Mondo shrugged. ‘Got used to it after a while. I told ya, it isn’t for everyone. Now get on the bed.’

Kiyotaka shifted his knees up and reclined back on his side of the bed. He sighed, closing his eyes to relax. Mondo stepped away from him, followed by a faint rustling noise. He heard the footsteps approach his bedside again, and managed to lift his eyelids just a crack. 

Mondo held a square of chocolate in front of his face. ‘Have a bite.’

The rich bitterness helped settle his warring taste buds a little after his rather unpleasant experience. Savouring the taste, he swirled it around his mouth.

Then a warm hand cupped the side of his face, and his heart seized up in sorrow.

‘We...we’ll have to go back to our usual selves after this, won’t we?’ 

‘Let’s not think about that tonight.’ Mondo brushed away a stray tear with the pad of his thumb, leaning in to press kisses against his forehead.

Their hands came together, fingers interlacing with each other. 

That simple intimate gesture, to Kiyotaka, felt so wrong yet so right at the same time. He _wanted_ to be in love with Mondo. But it simply wouldn’t be proper, and he would not allow it.

For now, he could only dream about another lifetime. A version of them where all was well, and they were nothing more than just two young men, free to fall in love with each other.


End file.
